


Vengeance

by Gabumoon



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Other, Poetry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabumoon/pseuds/Gabumoon
Summary: Minha versão poetizada da storyline/feud entre The Undertaker vs Triple H com Shawn Michaels, na Wrestlemania XXVIII.





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Quando tinha acabado a Wrestlemania XXVIII, eu fiquei encucada com aquela luta do The Undertaker vs HHH, e aquele final lindo deles dois saindo abraçados do ringue junto com o HBK. Eu simplesmente precisava escrever pelo menos um mini texto sobre isso. Então depois de muito esforço foi isso que saiu. Seria mais ou menos uma versão poetizada (?) de como eu vi o desenrolar da storyline deles junto com o Shawn.  
> Eu já tinha escrito isso faz um bom tempo, estava todo empoeirado, perdido pelo meu computador e só agora resolvi publicar aqui.
> 
> De qualquer forma, apreciem, leiam, e mandem reviews! A autora agradece!
> 
> Até a próxima. BYE BYE CICLE.

_Dizem que a vingança é doce; à abelha custa-lhe a vida._

**(Carmen Sylva)**

 

* * *

  

Assim como o Sol que se põem no horizonte, vendo seu fim chegar pela vasta escuridão que começa a varrer a face da Terra, uma Era também estava predestinada a acabar.

Havia sido uma época brilhante, onde jovens guerreiros combatiam arduamente até se tornarem grandes Titãs. Três deles se ergueram e mostraram o seu poder.

Três almas, três destinos. Tudo já havia sido traçado.

Uma alma envolta em escuridão. A Outra persistente e inalterável. E a última audaz e incorruptível.

As três ligadas por um sentimento capaz de destruir e corroer o homem, vingança.

Chuvas de malícia.

Laços de amizade destruídos.

Incertezas.

Lágrimas de desespero.

E no ápice da devastação, a redenção.

Tudo havia acabado, toda uma Era de glória.

Mas algo surgiu, tomando o lugar da sede de vingança, o respeito.

Três dos melhores, três lendas.

Agora sim poderiam descansar em paz.

E no fim, apenas a única lágrima é que não pôde ser salva.

 


End file.
